


Up all Night (to get Lucky)

by LadyShema587



Series: StilettoRoyalty's Olicity Sultry Sunday Smut Challenge [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Plot What Plot, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShema587/pseuds/LadyShema587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>StilettoRoyalty Sultry Sunday Smut Series #4<br/>Prompt - Love and Loathing</p>
<p>Felicity can't sleep and texts Oliver for assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up all Night (to get Lucky)

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I chose Love from this prompt. What follows is really lighthearted fluff. Hope you like it!

Felicity was a restless sleeper by nature. Her brain was so full and active she often had a hard time turning it off to allow it to rest.

She didn't really think she suffered from insomnia because once she fell asleep she was usually good for at least six straight hours.

But calming down and relaxing enough to fall asleep proved difficult.

Then there was the anxiety of twisting and turning while trying to fall asleep to contend with.

Knowing she faced this issue, Felicity changed her lifestyle to cope as best she could.

She learned early in her adult life to quit caffeine by 3pm for example.

Felicity had even imposed a strict electronic policy in her bedroom. Her phone and tablet had to be idled before her lights were turned off for the night. If she read to fall asleep it was in the old school style either a newspaper or hard copy book.

A glass of red wine when she returned home from work helped her relax too.

But undoubtedly the best cure for falling asleep quickly was a good muscle trembling orgasm. The kind that closed your eyes when the pleasant high raced through your body and left you too content to open them again.

When she began assisting Oliver in his quest to protect Starling her sleeping woes became less of an issue. 

Most nights Felicity returned home from Verdant so late that she fell into exhausted slumber without any real effort at all.

As she lay in bed staring up at her dark ceiling, Felicity couldn't even recall the last time she'd had this problem.

Months at least.

It was her own fault really.

She had a late afternoon pick me up in the form of a Pumpkin Spice Latte.

She really was tired. But every time she closed her eyes Felicity was assaulted by images of Oliver.

Oliver smiling at her over the restaurant table.

Oliver cupping her face when she awoke in the Foundry after the restaurant exploded.

Oliver kissing the breath out of her in the hospital.

And for good measure, Oliver scaling the damn salmon ladder shirtless, cargo pants hanging low.

So really it was his fault too.

Damn Oliver Queen. Damn Oliver and his smile. Damn Oliver and his declarations. Damn Oliver and his perfectly soft mouth. Damn Oliver and his perfect abs.

After hitting her pillow to abbreviate each thought Felicity sighed in frustration and grabbed her phone. The ship had long since sailed on electronics being the blame for this late night. Felicity had been tossing in her bed for at least an hour and a half. 

Felicity had multiple ways to track the guys when they were in the field. But recently she'd pinged all of their cellphones as well. Invasion of privacy was a small price to pay for the lives they lived. 

So it took her only a few thumb movements to find Oliver at Verdant.

1:13 a.m.

He was probably asleep. 

She secretly loved that he slept in the steel framed full sized bed she'd bought him.

A quick text couldn't hurt

_U up?_

Felicity knew she'd know within a few minutes if Oliver was awake. He never kept her waiting.

**Yeah. What's wrong?**

_Nothing. Just can't sleep._

**Try reading ‘Finch**

Felicity smiled. She'd recently babbled to Oliver and Roy about trying to read Donna Tartt's Goldfinch and not being able to get past the second chapter.

_Not that desperate yet._

:)

Emoticons from the Arrow should probably be creepy Felicity reasoned. But a smiley face from Oliver she'd always reply too.

:P ::Moon:: ::sheep:: zzz

Maybe he'd learn something new.

**Does that mean you already counted sheep?**

_Yes!_

_I think I've tried everything._

_Except the one thing that might work._

**What's that?**

_Total mindless relaxation._

_Maybe I should have replaced my last vibrator after all._

Shit! Felicity did a double take. Had she really sent that to Oliver?

**…**

The seconds ticked by sounding loudly in Felicity's ear. Thank god Oliver never responded to her blatant sexual remarks. She immediately started typing   
_Anyway. Not your problem. Good night!_ But before she could hit send Felicity received his response.

**Why didn't you?**

_Why didn't I what?_

**Replace it**

Oh Fuck! What did she say now? She was never good at coy. Honesty was the only way she knew how to live. Which the way her thoughts always babbled right out her mouth was the only choice she really had. And now apparently she couldn't control her fingers from typing her thoughts away either.

_I don't know. No time. No need._

**No need?**

_I work long hours._

**I know.**

Felicity typed _Well it leaves little time for…_ What? Self-pleasure sounded sad. Mindless sex? Soul shaking orgasm? So instead she erased it and wrote instead. 

_Never mind, Oliver. It's not really your concern._

**I want to make it my concern.**

_What?_

**Want company?**

_U offering?_

**Always**

Did she want company? Maybe their conversation hadn't been as coded as she thought? She scrolled back up. Did she really just tell Oliver she needed sex to help her sleep? And did he just offer to help a girl out?

_Ok. Come on over_

**On my way**

She pounced on him as soon as he walked through her door. If she allowed herself to think about this too much she'd never go through with it.

There was something about the middle of night that made her decision easier. Maybe it was the general dark state of her apartment. She hadn't turned on any light other than her hallway sconces which provided very little light being mostly decorative.

So maybe that's why Felicity was able to climb Oliver like a tree. Something she'd wanted to do particularly since the moment she met him.

The shirt she wore to sleep in rode high on her butt and when she felt Oliver's hands grasp her thighs she didn't even care if she was wearing sexy panties or something granny-like.

They wouldn't be an issue much later of that she was sure.

With one hand grabbing the wall behind her Felicity worked to steer Oliver to her bedroom.

When he shifted her weight in his arms causing his erection to press into her center Felicity knew it was a wasted effort.

Their mouths tore apart gasping for breath and tense with desire.

"Put me down, Oliver."

He complied his eyes blown with lust. He could never refuse her anything.

"Right here. Right here works good," Felicity said impatiently.

Felicity immediately tugged her panties down her legs and flung them away before setting to work on his pants.

Undoing the pants and pushing them and his briefs down Felicity took him in her hands and stroked. When she reached the tip she lovely spread the seaming liquid watching him all the while. 

What she wouldn't give to drop to her knees and prolong his torture.

But damnit she was drowning in her desire to feel him sink inside her.

So she helped pull herself into his arms.

Her head hit the wall when she felt him guiding his cock through her wet folds.

Spreading her wetness until she was near shaking in anticipation, Oliver didn't immediately enter her. Instead he grasped her chin and made sure she was looking at him when he thrust inside of her.

Their voices became a mix of gasps and grunts of pleasure. Their lips met frantically while their ears filled with the sound of their bodies slapping together haphazardly.

Felicity locked her ankles around his waist and ground against his powerful thrusts as hard as she could.

His thrusts increased until Felicity could barely hang on. Her mind clouded and her body tensed. When Oliver bit down on her shoulder the action sent a shot straight to her center where she immediately clinched around his thrusting shaft sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body.

Within seconds Oliver was tightly grabbing her ass as he pumped his own release into her awaiting body.

When Felicity found her breath again she was laughing.

They were pressed against a wall in her hallway.

Oliver still wore his shirt and leather jacket but with his pants at his ankles while buried deep inside her. Looking down at her over-sized pink E=MC² t-shirt, she couldn't control her howl of laughter.

"Guess I really set out to seduce. With practical scientific equations and everything," Felicity joked nodding to her shirt.

Oliver looked at her from behind drooping eyes but smiled and rubbed a finger over her shirt collar saying, "You could wear a paper bag and I'd still think you the most beautiful woman in the world. I'll always want you."

Felicity smiled loving those words coming from Oliver but then hedged stalling for time to word the jumbled thoughts in her head. "Sooo… you don't feel let down? Or used? Since I totally sexted you and jumped you as soon as you walked through the door. It really wasn't…"

Oliver's soft kiss against her lips stopped her ramble of words. Which was good because she didn't really know where she was going with it. 

"Felicity, feel free to text me anytime you can't sleep."

Felicity groaned and ducked her head trying to hide her blush.

**Author's Note:**

> I had problems getting texting images to post and didn't take the time to go the screenshot/image route. I hope the joke still reads.


End file.
